


He Already Knows

by iwillstillopenthewindow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also based on a headcanon of mine, belated happy birthday to my dorky ball of sunshine, i tried to make it happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/pseuds/iwillstillopenthewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio has a secret.</p><p>It’s nothing big. It’s not something that will get him into much trouble. It’s nothing like Tsukishima’s (who has apparently memorized the number of freckles on Yamaguchi’s face) or Nishinoya’s (he dreams of topping his much taller boyfriend, Asahi, even once). Still, that doesn’t mean that Kageyama’s ready to scream it out to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Already Knows

Kageyama Tobio has a secret.

It’s nothing big. It’s not something that will get him into much trouble. It’s nothing like Tsukishima’s (who has apparently memorized the number of freckles on Yamaguchi’s face) or Nishinoya’s (he dreams of _topping_ his much taller boyfriend, _Asahi_ , even once). Still, that doesn’t mean that Kageyama’s ready to scream it out to the world.

Kageyama’s secret exposes itself at nighttime, when the lights are off, the doors all locked, his head on a pillow and a warm blanket wrapped around him. He’s not sure whether it’s the blanket that fends off the cold or if it’s the small body lying next to him on _their_ bed.

The apartment they’re sharing right now has two bedrooms, of course. However, it only took one week until they ended up using Hinata’s room as storage. Hinata had reacted negatively to this, screaming _“Eeeh, why couldn’t we have used my room?!”_ while the floor became a victim of his feet’s violent stomping.

Even though Kageyama had thought that the boy’s little tantrum was endearing (God knows why, maybe there was something in the soup they had for lunch. It was Hinata who cooked, after all.), he still pointed out that it was _Hinata_ who came crawling into his bed every night and so _he’s_ the one who has to give up his room and his wallpaper of little crows and besides, his room was already so cluttered, it wouldn’t hurt to officially turn it into a storage room.

Probably thinking that it was better to sleep in a room without his preferred wallpaper rather than to sleep alone and possibly with the guilt of choosing printed crows over his boyfriend, Hinata agreed, but on one condition: he was going to pick which photo they were going to frame for their bedside table.

He decided on a shot from when they won at the Nationals. Hinata was on Kageyama’s back, one of his biggest and sunniest smiles on his face. His right hand was holding a shiny gold medal while the other was gripping Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama was smirking, an identical medal hanging from his neck. Both of his arms were holding up Hinata’s legs that were wrapped around his waist so that the dumbass won’t fall off. Kageyama had to admit, it was a nice choice.

Kageyama had thought that the boy chose that particular photo to commemorate their last win in high school, but apparently that was only eighty percent of the reason why. He found out about the remaining twenty percent when he was placing the picture in its new frame. The old one, unfortunately, got broken. Little porcelain crows (another of Hinata’s _‘well-if-we’re-gonna-stay-in-your-room-then-you-could-at-least-humor-me-a-_ bit’ compromises) were all bagged up and thrown away in the trash bin.

While the frame _was_ important, it was just one of the minor casualties of their ‘little’ fight (or at least that’s what Hinata called it. Kageyama thought that it was too much to be just brushed aside as _‘little’_ ). They also managed to lose half of the glasses that they own, a couple of plates and some knick knacks. Kageyama flinched every time he heard something shatter, but when he heard a deafening silence eat up the soft sobs and sniffles from the living room, when he heard _Hinata_ break, he felt himself breaking with him.

(“I’m… sorry. I apologize. It was my fault. Hinata? Hinata? I’m sorry. Hey, Hinata. Shouyou.”)

On the back of the photo was Hinata’s messy handwriting. Kageyama had almost memorized how he curved the tail of his Y’s, how he scratched out mistakes, or how he dotted his I’s.

(Sometimes he sees all of those together, when Hinata tries to choose the proper words, _tries_ to make him feel as happy as Daichi whenever Sugawara handed him a card, but he fails miserably and everything just ends up as a very muddled “I love you”.)

He wrote only two words: ‘one year’.

The day they won the Nationals was also their one-year anniversary.

(Sometimes Kageyama wonders how he manages to put up with such a loud crazy little idiot like Hinata, but then he remembers that time when Hinata’s grandmother came up with an impromptu speech with the subject, _‘why you should break up with your boyfriend’_ , just an hour after meeting him. Hinata immediately retaliated with his even longer speech of _‘why Kageyama Tobio is awesome’_ with a fiery look in his amber eyes and just a bit of pink on his cheeks and so Kageyama decided that _that’s_ it, _that’s_ why.)

(“He can be very endearing!” “He calls you a dumbass, dumbass.” “W-well, you see…”)

‘It’s funny how much a photo can remind you of,’ is the last thought that passes through Kageyama’s mind as a light snore makes him shift his attention from their photo to the fluff of orange hair tickling his chin. Hinata has somehow managed to roll from his spot on the other side of the bed to Kageyama’s.

“Mhhmmm… Gonna win… mhmhmmdfds”

“Idiot.” Kageyama lightly pokes the mumbling boy’s forehead. All he gets in reply from Hinata is whining and an attempt to bury his face even further into Kageyama’s broad chest.

There were times when sleeping with Hinata proved to be quite a challenge, especially the first few days since they started sharing a bed. Kageyama knew that Hinata talked in his sleep, even before they started dating (they’ve been on a lot of training camps together), so it didn’t bother him much. It was just his luck that _sleeping_ Hinata seemed to be as energetic as _wide awake_ Hinata.

 _Day one:_ Kageyama woke up on the cold floor. _Day two:_ Hinata woke up on the cold floor (revenge is sweet). _Day three:_ Hinata hogged the blanket. _Day four:_ Kageyama woke up due to a punch to the face. _Day five:_ Hinata kicked him in the ribs. _Day six:_ Hinata slept in his own room.

Kageyama instantly knew that there was something wrong the moment he woke up on the seventh day. Hinata wasn’t there.

( _‘It’s because of his body warmth. Yeah. Added body warmth, more heat, less cold. Yeah.’_ was what he kept muttering to himself as he walked towards Hinata’s room. It wasn’t like he missed him or anything; they were living in the same apartment, for heaven’s sake.) 

Hinata was sitting his bed, a dead look in his eyes. It was obvious that he didn’t manage to get any sleep. Kageyama supposed that he had that weird menacing look on his face again, since Hinata moved away a bit when he stomped over to him.

“K-Kageyama?”

Said boy winced at the sound of Hinata’s tired voice. He grabbed his tiny hand and dragged him back to his own, to _their_ room.

“H-hey, Kageyama. Are you ang- oomph!”

Kageyama had softly pushed Hinata into their bed before lying down himself. He wounded his arms around a squirming Hinata’s waist, pulled him close, tucked his head under his chin, and gruffly ordered him to “Sleep, dumbass.”

“B-but! I kick and-”

“Goodnight.”

“-and I move around a lot-”

“Goodnight.”

“-you might wake up on the floor again!”

“Goodnight.”

“Hey, listen to me!”

“ _You_ listen to _me_. I said, _goodnight_.”

There was no edge to his words, unlike when they were on the court and Hinata messed up pretty badly. Hinata finds relief in this.

Kageyama only had to wait for a few minutes until he heard Hinata snoring. It was already eight a.m, birds were already singing and sunlight was peeking through the curtains, but this was the first time that Kageyama fell asleep almost immediately.

 _Day seven:_ Kageyama woke up with Hinata’s head still tucked under his chin, his short legs and arms wrapped around him, and although he felt like he was suffocating, he felt that this was okay, even more than okay. This could work. They could make this work.

They did.

This was how they slept. They would wake up, their limbs all tangled up and sometimes Kageyama felt like his boyfriend was more of an octopus than a crow and sometimes Hinata teased him that he drooled all over his hair at night and there were also times when they wake up shivering because the blanket had somehow fallen off the bed, but that’s okay. They’re okay.

(“You need to stop drooling when you’re asleep, Kageyama.” “…What.” “Well, you see, your drool ends up on my hair-” “What.” “-and it can be icky.” “...”)

 _Day fifty-five (not that Kageyama was keeping track or anything):_ Hinata woke up on the cold floor (revenge is sweet).

“Hey, Kageyama?”

To say that he’s surprised is an understatement, because Kageyama all but shot up from the bed when he heard Hinata talk. He sneaks a glance at the clock. 4:43am. How long has he been thinking?

“W-what?”

“It’s okay.”

“…What?”

Hinata chuckles a bit before nuzzling his neck. “I said it’s okay. I like it when you play with my hair.”

Kageyama’s hand, which is in the process of combing through Hinata’s wild fiery locks, pauses. Oh. Oh. He has never noticed that he’s been doing that. _Oh_.

He knows he knows he just _knows_ that his face is bright red right now. Sure, he thinks that Hinata’s hair is soft, far too soft for a boy’s, and it reminds him of a dog’s fur. Kageyama has never pet a dog before though, or any kind of animal, really. But with Hinata’s hair, he has played with it more than once before, but… he never knew that he did it while Hinata was sleeping.

How embarrassing.

There are a few more chuckles from Hinata before he turns silent again. Kageyama almost thinks that he has fallen back asleep when he murmurs sleepily, “It’s alright. I won’t bite.”

The color rushes back to Kageyama’s face at that. His hands move around, flustered, until they settle back on Hinata’s waist and hair.

“Won’t bite, _my ass_.” He snorts as he buries his face into the orange mess.

Kageyama Tobio has a secret.

It’s nothing big. It’s not something that will get him into much trouble. It’s nothing like Tsukishima’s (who has apparently memorized the number of freckles on Yamaguchi’s face) or Nishinoya’s (he dreams of _topping_ his much taller boyfriend, _Asahi_ , even once). Still, that doesn’t mean that Kageyama’s ready to scream it out to the world.

Hinata knows about it though. Of course he does.

After all, he has also memorized how Kageyama curves the tail of his Y’s, how he scratches out mistakes, or how he dots his I’s.

(Sometimes he sees all of those together, when Kageyama tries to choose the proper words, _tries_ to make him feel that he feels even happier than Daichi-with-his-majestic-love-letter-of-beautiful-flowing-words, but like him, he fails miserably and everything just ends up as a very muddled “I love you too”.)

Hinata Shouyou has a secret.

He cracks an eye open when he hears Kageyama’s snores and nuzzles into the crook of his neck again, which is decorated with bite marks from their earlier activities. He smiles, proud of his work, before surrendering to sleep once again.


End file.
